Un peu de paix
by mimijag
Summary: Post épisode 3x05. Tom et Mme Hughes recherchent tous les deux un peu de solitude.


**UN PEU DE PAIX**

Mme. Hughes ne pouvait plus le supporter. Toute cette tristesse dans la maison la rattrapait et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle-même afin de reprendre ses esprits et être capable de continuer sa journée. Depuis la mort de la jeune Lady Sybil, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et beaucoup d'ordres à donner.

Ouvrant la porte de son salon privé et espérant y trouver quelques minutes de paix, elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa lancée. Une silhouette solitaire tenant un bébé était assises dans son fauteuil. Son cœur se serra en reconnaissant Tom Branson qui berçait doucement sa fille. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue ni vue car il ne bougea pas, ni ne lui fit savoir qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et croisa ses mains devant elle.

"Je suis désolée, , je ne savais pas que vous étiez là."

Prenant finalement conscience qu'il n'était plus seul, Tom leva les yeux et lui retourna un sourire triste avant de reporter son attention vers sa fille.

"Non, c'est à moi d'être désolé," dit-il doucement. "Je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais besoin d'espace et d'un peu de paix avec la petite Sybbie. Ils essayent tous de me dire quoi faire ou comment l'élever et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal mais..."

Il s'arrêta et essuya quelques larmes.

"Tout va bien", répondit , "Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Je voulais moi-même un peu de paix alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous pouvons rester ici, ensembles."

"Ca ne me dérange pas. Merci".

"Voudriez-vous un peu de thé?"

"Non merci. Je ne peux rien avaler depuis...depuis qu'elle est partie."

"Vous devez garder vos forces pour la petite."

"Je sais...simplement...simplement pas maintenant."

Mme. Hughes acquiesça de la tête et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Elle est magnifique", dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

"Oui", répondit Tom avec des larmes dans sa voix. "Tout comme sa mère. Parfaite."

Mme. Hughes posa une main sur son avant-bras et le caressa doucement.

"Je suis probablement punit, vous savez. Pour ne pas avoir su rester à ma place comme aime à le dire. Je paye pour quelques mois de bonheur."

"Ne dites pas cela. Vous deux étiez fait pour être ensembles quoique cela puisse impliquer. Je le savais depuis très longtemps."

"Ouais...la fête juste avant la guerre," souffla Tom.

"La fête", sourit Mme Hughes. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finira bien en définitive."

"Vraiment? Vous le pensez? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans elle. J'ai attendu quatre ans pour lui dire ce que je ressentais et la demander en mariage et deux ans de plus pour qu'elle accepte. Et nous n'avons eu que quelques mois ensembles...Parfois, je pense juste que ça serait plus simple si je rentrais simplement en Irlande et me faisait tuer dans une émeute."

La femme d'âge mur laissa échapper un petit cri d'indignation.

"Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, Mr. Branson. Lady Sybil aimerait vous voir prendre soin de votre fille, pas fuir."

"Je sais," soupira Tom. "C'est juste que je ne sais plus où est ma place désormais. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne peux pas retourner en Irlande. Mais ça serait tellement plus facile s'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Je pourrais être avec elle de cette façon. Qu'on soit à nouveau réunis. Je suis sur que Lord Grantham paierait même pour mon billet retour."

"Ne dites pas de telles choses . Je ne peux pas dire que ça sera facile pour vous de gérer la famille. Mais vous devez leur montrer que vous voulez être son père, que vous voulez être là pour elle. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à supporter pour vous en ce moment mais vous devez être fort...ou bien ils vous auront."

Tom se tourna vers elle, un petit peu surpris de trouver autant de soutien avec elle.

"Merci Mme. Hughes. Pour ces mots et...et pour la façon dont vous m'avez accueilli à Downton après mon mariage. Je sais que je n'ai jamais rien dit mais ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"De rien", sourit-elle. "Je dois me remettre au travail maintenant. Restez ici autant que vous le voulez. Il semble que cette maison ne soit pas assez grande pour quelques âmes tourmentées."

"Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Elle va avoir besoin d'être nourrie dans peu de temps de toute façon."

"Je dirais à la nourrice de se tenir prête alors," répondit Mme. Hughes en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Mme. Hughes ?" Appela Tom.

"Oui?"

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Vous aviez raison, vous savez."

Elle fronça les sourcils

"A mon sujet...sur ce que vous avez dit à la fête. Je fini vraiment sans travail et avec le cœur brisé."

Mme. Hughes eu un sourire forcé.

"J'aurais aimé avoir tort, Mr. Branson. J'aurais aimé avoir tort. Mais regardez le bon côté des choses, vous avez gagné une magnifique petite fille alors je dirais que tout n'est pas aussi sombre qu'il n'y parait."

Tom baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras et, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il sourit réellement.

"Ouais", souffla-t-il."J'ai ma petite Sybbie pour m'aider à continuer de faire battre mon cœur."

FIN


End file.
